personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Ogre
When an ogre mates with a human, hobgoblin, bugbear, or orc, the result is always a half-ogre. (Ogres don't mate with dwarves, halflings, or elves. They eat them.) Human mothers rarely survive the birth of a half-ogre offspring. Hideous Appearance A half-ogre's skin tone ranged from pale yellow to dull brown or even gray or black. Their thick skin was often covered in warts, and they had dark hair. Their face more often resembled that of an ogre's, appearing as a roughly polished rock, with only trace amounts of their other parent's genetics found in their more prominent features. A human parent often left more normal facial proportions, a hobgoblin would leave much more angular ears and nose, a bugbear parent would leave them with yellow eyes and stronger facial hair, and an orc would give them larger tusks and a longer head. Half-ogres often dress themselves with whatever they first find, almost never changing outfit unless their clothing was excessively torn, as it no longer offers any protection from sun or water. Furious Tempers Like ogres, half-ogres are just as notoriously quick tempered, flaring up at the smallest perceived offense. If their other parent was a non-human, their temperament worsens as they begin to assume and believe that they are being insulted. This is due to their increased intelligence, making them more conscious on what other creatures could say or do to insult them. If they other parent was a human; however, the half-ogre is able to reason that not every joke is meant to offend, and most perceived offenses may just be accidental. Despite their human parent however, they still enjoy to yell and intimidate those who it thought insulted them, just to make sure. Half-Ogre Families Half-ogres like to be surrounded by those it likes and those it came from. This usually means that a half-ogre is part of orc or goblin tribes, ogre gangs, or very rarely within a human settlement. Once a half-ogre has bonded with a tribe or group of people, it considers them like kin and would protect them against all odds. Despite this kingship however, a half-ogre would still insult and attempt to intimidate those it wants to protect in order to showcase who has the most power and who they should look up to. Even the true ogres who tower over them would bend their knees for a half-ogre that sees them as their kin, for they know that despite being physically weaker, their brains and spirit surpass them in every way. Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1, and your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Half-Ogres mature a little faster than sapiens, reaching adulthood around age 14. They age noticeably faster and rarely live longer than 75 years. They usually weighed between 315 and 425 pounds. Alignment. Half-Ogres inherit a tendency toward chaos from their Ogre parents. Half-Ogres raised among Ogres and willing to live out their lives among them are usually evil. Size. Half-Ogres are quite larger than sapiens and are more fat than muscle. They go from a "measly" 7 to well over 8 feet tall, regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Thanks to your ogre blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Strong Back. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity. Hearty Grip. You can wield weapons sized for Large creatures, but you can still utilize some weapons sized for Medium creatures, with the following additional changes: * When wielding a melee weapon that has the Two-Handed property, like a greatsword or pike, it can be wielded in one hand instead. * When wielding a weapon with the Versatile property, like a longsword or spear, you can wield it in one hand and be able to deal damage as if it was wielded with two hands. * When wielding a weapon that doesn't have the Versatile property, like a mace or morningstar, you can wield it as a Light weapon. * When wielding a weapon that normally has the Light property, like a dagger or scimitar, you make attacks with it at disadvantage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant.